Run Baby Run : You & Me
by Wolf's Times
Summary: Este es mi primer Song-Fic. Espero que les guste. Canción: Check Yes Juliet. Naruto no puede esperar más para declarar sus sentimientos a Hinata ¿Se arriesgará a tocar la puerta de la casa Hyuuga?


Ola como están todos! Este es mi primer song-fic así que no sean tan duros conmigo onegai! este fic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga Kari Takaishi- Yagami Pollomon

Los personajes no son propiedad mía sino de Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran míos Naruto y Hinata terminarían juntos de todas maneras!

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

Era de noche, unas gotas de una fuerte lluvia caían en Konoha, pero eso no impidió que chico zorruno de ojos azules, así es Naruto Uzumaki, cumpliera su cometido….

Naruto esperaba tranquilamente a una chica de cabello azulado, Hinata Hyuuga; afuera de la casa de ella…..

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

Vamos Hinata rompe las reglas si estas conmigo- pensó Naruto

El rubio comenzó a tirar pequeñas piedras a la ventana de la habitación de la chica, anunciando que había llegado

Una chica de hermosos ojos perla salió de esta, era ella, SU Hinata…..

_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_

Hinata estaba lista para la pequeña huida con Naruto, ya que su padre no iba a darle permiso….

Antes de salir se amarro sus zapatos y se dirigió directo a la puerta de salida, la deslizó silenciosamente, y logro salir de su casa…y allí estaba su rubio favorito….Naruto…

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

Naruto rápidamente la tomo de la mano y la jaló suavemente

Corre, Hinata, corre… no mires hacia atrás..- le dijo Naruto

Etto… haii…- no la dejo terminar porque él ya la estaba haciendo correr

Corre...Hinata...si nos ven trataran de separarnos.-pensó ella

Hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque, era hermoso…

Se sentaron y el oji-azul dijo

Naruto: Hinata dame una oportunidad, no vendas tu corazón….si estas asustada corre y enfrenta al igual que hare yo, porque para mi solo somos tu y yo…-le dijo con seguridad__

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

La chica se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras sinceras del chico

No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, yo siempre te seguiré esperando-dijo Naruto levemente sonrojado

Ya es muy tarde mi padre se dará cuenta de que no estoy en casa- dijo Hinata preocupada

No te preocupes, te llevaré a tu casa en menos de un minuto- le dijo el rubio con un sonrisa

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
don't let them change your mind_

Llegaron a la casa de Hinata….

El la abrazó y Hinata no pudo más

3…2…1

Hinata se había desmayado en los brazos de Naruto

Hinata, abre los ojos no te preocupes- dijo Naruto__

Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do

Ella levantó la Mirada y logro ver esos hermososo ojos azules

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

Corre, Hinata, corre si no llegarás tarde a tu casa y nos meteremos en problemas-dijo el chico zorruno

Eso no importa Naruto porque somos tu y yo cierto?

El Chico la miró sorprendido__

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high

The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

El chico la miró y sonrío…

Sin más ganas de esperar se acerco lentamente a la oji-perla y la beso dulcemente

Los dos sentían que volaban y que no les importaba nadie más que ellos dos, los aldeanos de Konoha, ni siquiera el padre de Hinata…__

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me

Naruto, si le daré una oportunidad a tu corazón y al mío porque…-pero Hinata fue interrumpida

Lo sé, porque somos tú y yo- dijo el rubio

Vamos Hinata, corre que te esperan en tu casa- dijo un angustiado Naruto

Esta bien, te espero mañana – le dio un beso corto a Naruto – adiós – dijo ella

Tu y yo- susurro Naruto

El cual estaba ansioso por que llegara l siguiente noche

Bueno este es mi primer song-fic, me inspire cuando estaba escuchando la canción CHECK YES JULIET en mi mp3….simplemente se me ocurrió y lo subí, espero que le haya gustado, ya ne! Cuídense^^


End file.
